Holidays Of Uralica
Category:Uralica Uralica observes several holidays during the year. Some of them are religiously-oriented and observed outside of the country, while others are Uralica-specific. Fixed Dates 1 January - New Year's Day 7 January - Christmas (Orthodox)/Epiphany 8 January - Polar Day 13 January - Tiger Day 23 January - Day of Light (TOOL) 18 March - Constitution Day 28 March - Memorial Day 27 April - Founders' Day (CCC) 20 May - Chief's Day 1 July - Civic Holiday 23 September - Remembrance Day 25 December - Christmas (Western) 26 December - Boxing Day About Non-Standard Holidays Polar Day - this day in 2009, the New Polar Order was released from terms of surrender from the War of the Coalition. As Uralica has traditionally had strong relations with the NpO, Vaido Kuik suggested this be made a national holiday. The last day before the school year restarts if it falls on a Monday or Tuesday. Tiger Day - only five days after their pact allies were released, the Siberian Tiger Alliance was also released. Made a holiday by Jarkko Salomäki's suggestion. Day of Light - the anniversary of the 2007 foundation of TOOL. Made a holiday on 22 December 2008 upon admission into TOOL. Constitution Day - the anniversary of the creation of Uralica on 18 March 2008, and of the joining of the CCC the day following. Memorial Day - one of two official days marked by the Uralican army as a time to honour those fallen in war. Memorial Day is dedicated to civilians lost in Uralican war, both domestic and foreign, and it falls on the anniversary of the Battle of Pazhga, the first attack to reach Uralican soil and one of only three domestic battles that resulted in the deaths of civilians. Founders' Day - the anniversary of the 2006 founding of the Christian Coalition of Countries. Still celebrated quite joyously even though Uralica is no longer a CCC member nation. Chief's Day - in accordance with the Constitution, but much to Jarkko Salomäki's chagrin, the birthday of the Tribal Chief is a national holiday. Upon succession of a new Chief, the day changes, but it is fixed as long as Salomäki is in power. Civic Holiday - a vestige of Old Canada carried over by Sointula, Fraser Valley, and Thunder Bay Finns. Intended to honour all public-sector workers. Remembrance Day - held two weeks after the anniversary of the 2008 suspension of Uralica's charter, this holiday honours fallen Uralican soldiers, and the soldiers of Uralican allies and friends. Non-Fixed Dates Good Friday Easter Labour Day - Monday in the first full week of September (earliest possible is 2 September) Thanksgiving - the second Sunday and Monday in October. Also, Jews are allowed by law to observe every holiday required by their religion, and are not required to take Christmas (either date), Good Friday, and Easter off. The small Muslim minority has these privileges extended to them as well. There is currently talk of making Yom Kippur a national statutory holiday. Non-Statutory Holidays Fixed Dates *'14 February' - Valentine's Day *'31 October' - Halloween *'1 November' - All Saint's Day *'17 November' - Saint Elizabeth's Day (both the Uralican Catholic Church and the Uralican Orthodox Church regard Saint Elizabeth as the patron saint of Uralica) Non-Fixed Dates *'Second Sunday in May' - Mother's Day *'Second Sunday in November' - Father's Day